


Anchor

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their own ways of holding him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Niall-centric porn, to be honest. Attempting to satisfy my craving with Ten in Ten. Roughly written, unbeta'd, just wanted to get something done.

After three years together, they’ve figured out where they fit into each other’s lives, inside and out of the band, this bubble that exists with the five of them. They’ve fit themselves together like pieces of a puzzle, finding where they click and connect and how to fix it if they don’t. It took Niall half of that time to figure out that he could get what he needed from them, that it was okay to want it, to seek it out, to ask for it. 

Once he asked for it, he found they each had their own way of giving him what he needs. Mostly what he needs is to be held down. 

Niall goes to Harry when he needs something light, an easy distraction, a laugh. They sought each other out in the beginning, the youngest leaning on each other when everything was being thrown at them. Harry’s a constant in Niall’s life, unchanging since the early days, since Niall took Harry home to Mullingar. Harry tackles Niall to the floor with an arm around his waist, careless in his affection, just wanting to get Niall laughing.

He'll keep him pressed to the bed with a hand flat on his stomach, Niall's muscles bunching and flexing underneath his fingertips. Niall likes to lift his hips up to test Harry, to see if Harry really means it, to push his cock into Harry's mouth and wait for Harry to push back. And he never disappoints, just grins big and cheeky up at Niall and puts his weight into it, pushing Niall back into the bed, pulling back to suck hard at the head of Niall's dick and taking him deep again, to see if Niall will try and fuck his mouth. He teases Niall until Niall's ready to fall apart, ready to beg to come and when he's close Harry goes down hard, swallowing around the tip where it hits the back of his throat and lets Niall come on his tongue.

Louis is rough. He’s where Niall goes when he just needs to get out of his head, to let someone else tell him what to do.

Louis likes to fuck Niall's face, likes Niall on his knees, likes to hold him with hands gripping the back of his head, seemingly oblivious to the way NIall's knees twinge, knowing it's part of what Niall likes. Niall lives for the pain and the ache afterwards, the throb in his knees a match to the soreness in his jaw from the rough way Louis uses his mouth.

Niall always gets off on it. He gets off on watching Louis, how wrecked and flushed Louis always looks, the way Louis holds eye contact gets Niall off almost as much as the way Louis just uses him, like he’s a mouth for his cock. Niall’s eyes are always unable to move from the pink tinge of Louis’s cheeks, the way he bites his lip like he’s concentrating. Niall likes it best when Louis's close, when he starts to fuck Niall's mouth almost relentlessly, hips moving in a frantic rhythm, deep enough that NIall chokes and gags and when he's almost there, the taste of Louis's pre-come heavy on his tongue. Niall gets his joggers down around his thighs and fists his cock, almost always coming when Louis does, shaking through it as Louis comes with a pulse at the back of his throat, tightens his mouth around him to milk him the rest of the way and comes with a low groan all over his hand.

Niall still remembers when he and Liam were almost the same size. These days Liam's got twenty pounds on him and a few inches. Niall likes being with Liam when they're worked up from a good show, when Liam's got adrenaline coursing through him and forgets to be so sweet and gentle. Niall likes to see Liam forget himself and get rough, likes when Liam shoves him to the nearest hard surface, up against the wall in an abandoned bathroom, pinning him there with hands gripping his waist.

He likes it too when they're in a hotel room and Liam gets Niall on his front, a palm flat between Niall's shoulder blades and fucks into him with a relentless thrust of his hips, his weight bearing Niall to the bed and Niall can't move, can't push his hips back to get Liam deeper.

He always comes hard that way, getting fucked from behind, the bed trapping his dick, unable to get a hand on him, his orgasm fucked out of him, jarred out of him so hard he shakes with it, feels it in his teeth, in his bones.

He likes it when Liam just takes his orgasm, when Liam forgets to be selfless and attentive, when he's shaking with the need to just fuck and come.

Niall goes to Zayn when he wants to be taken care of. He goes to Zayn when he's tired and homesick, when his knees are bothering him, when he just wants someone to look after him.

It's maybe not as often as Louis or Liam, but it's his favorite. Zayn answers the door to his room in bare feet, sweats all but falling off his hips and his eyes are soft, his smile so sweet when he lets Niall in, stills him with a hand on his hip and gives him a slow, gentle kiss.

He helps Niall out of his kit, gets him on his stomach on the bed, and straddles his naked arse. It's the best kind of foreplay, and Niall's always hard as soon as it starts. It’s routine almost. 

Zayn knows what he's doing, knows where to touch Niall so the tension just bleeds out of him, kneads at NIall's muscles until Niall's half asleep and aching with the need to come. With Zayn, it's all about what NIall needs, never about Zayn. He knows the things that make Niall whimper and cry out, knows when to push NIall's thighs apart and kneel between them, using both hands on Niall's arse to spread him open. The first touch of his tongue always shocks a cry out of Niall, and it gets better from there, Zayn pushing at the rim of NIall's hole with his tongue, the perfect pressure. When Niall's wet and worked open around his tongue, Zayn gets a finger in there, just the tip of his index finger and strokes Niall, puts pressure on his prostate, working it until the orgasm builds and builds and Niall's coming without a hand on his dick, shaking through it.

Niall always falls asleep in Zayn's bed and when he wakes a few hours later, Zayn will kiss him back to sleep, touching him everywhere, stroking his hands over Niall's skin and reminding Niall that he's cared for, that he's loved, that he's safe. That he’s anchored.


End file.
